


Birkin Up the Wrong Leon

by oofoe



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Big Cock, Breeding, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Creampie, Cum belly, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Excessive Semen, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Human Experimentation, Impregnation, Mind Control, Monster sex, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submission, Triple Penetration, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, musk, piss drinking, tonguefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which RE6 Sherry is subjected to experiments that make her both incredibly horny and think that everything with a cock is Leon. Commissioned by anonymous.





	Birkin Up the Wrong Leon

**_Day Five_ **

 

Sherry gulped, blushing as she brushed aside a few blonde strands from her face. “L-Leon, you’re so…  _big_ …” Gently, nervously, she brought her fingertips to his erect length, heart skipping a beat as skin touched skin. It was everything she’d ever hoped it would be… he was perfect. “I… I can’t believe this is really happening.” God, she could barely wrap her fingers around it, it was so thick… and the length of it, he must have been at  _least_  eight inches, and it was already dripping with precum.

 

The large, masked but otherwise nude man standing in front of her, dick wrapped in her hand, didn’t know or  _care_  who this Leon guy was. All he knew was that some shady businessy-sciencey types had payed him a hefty dollar to fuck the brains out of this beautiful, blonde American girl, and he was going to fucking  _love_ every second of it.

 

It hadn’t been very long since Sherry and Muller were captured, not even a week, but the conditioning techniques Neo Umbrella employed were  _scarily_  effective. Sherry didn’t even remember that she’d been captured, the brainwashing was so potent. As far as she knew, she was in a lovely French hotel, on her honeymoon. In her eyes, the man in front of her wasn’t a forty-something, underpaid security guard, it was her new husband, Leon S. Kennedy.

 

Her cheeks grew warm as her lover placed a meaty, calloused hand on the back of her head. She was about to do it… she was about to consummate her marriage with the love of her life. She was so excited, so nervous, she didn’t know what to do. “Sh-should I just…”

 

“Open wide,” the man commanded.

 

She nodded softly, complying with her beloved’s wishes. Mouth held wide, tongue out just slightly, she made an audible “ _Ahhh_ ,” like she was a patient in a doctor’s office.

 

Unintentionally playing the part of the doctor, the man began swabbing the back of Sherry’s throat.

 

It caught her off guard, how quickly and  _strongly_  he thrust his girthy length into her mouth. She gagged hard against the head of his penis as it invaded her, the man grabbing clumps of her beautiful blonde hair and pulling tight, holding her against his crotch.

 

Over the next several seconds, struggling to breath, tongue spasming against the underside of her beloved “Leon’s” prick, she felt like she was in heaven. To think, Leon was so attracted to her he couldn’t resist fucking her full-force right from the start. It was so  _touching_ , she would have smiled if not for the piping hot sausage she was choking on.

 

“Oooh, fuck yeah,” the man groaned, grinding his hips against the petite girl’s unprepared face, “that’s the fucking ticket.”  


“Excellent work,” some unseen observer commented over the intercom, “now, be as rough as you possibly can with her. We need to see if the tests we’ve done have increased her stamina and breathing.”

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice, Doc,” the man chuckled, still savoring the feeling of the young woman’s hot, wet mouth around his manhood. Her lips, at the base of his rod, were soft and delicate, and her cute little tongue struggling against his shaft felt like a strange, pleasant massage. It was a shame he couldn’t take this bitch home-- somebody who’s  _this_  much of a natural at getting facefucked doesn’t come around that often.

 

After a good minute of appreciating his situation, the man looked down at Sherry, whose face was turning beet red and whose eyes were beginning to water. Sensing her lover’s gaze, she looked up at him with increasingly bloodshot, yet still innocent blue eyes. Even now, she was a picture of beauty. He aimed to change that. “You ready to get fucking ruined?”

 

If she could, she would have nodded.

 

Pulling his cock out and ramming it back in in one swift, fierce motion, he got into a fast-paced, rutting motion, his hips pumping back and forth, picking up speed as the girl at his crotch slobbered and gagged all over his knob. The sounds she was making were somewhere between somebody hacking up water after almost drowning and somebody fisting a bucket of wet silly putty. In some other room, a scientist was taking notes.

 

“Yeah, fucking take it you fucking whore,” the man grunted, hands firmly grabbing the sides of Sherry’s head.

 

_Oh my gosh,_ she thought,  _that’s the first pet name he’s given me…_

 

“You like that? You like it when your fucking throat gets gouged out by some hard fucking meat?”

 

She couldn’t respond verbally, but she figured her placing her soft, manicured hands on her “husband’s” ass, gripping tight to aid in the facefucking, was answer enough.

 

“Damn right, you fucking cunt,” he spat, relishing the feeling of his already spit-soaked balls slapping against her equally messy chin with every powerful thrust.

 

The thick coating of saliva and mucus on his shaft only served as lube to make the ruining of Sherry’s windpipe easier, though not for her. She was still struggling to remain conscious as her air supply was cut off by the intruding tube of man meat that was brutalizing her pharynx. Yet, even as her throat started to bruise, she was just happy to be servicing her love so well.

 

Her favorite parts of the experience had to be whenever his cock was completely sheathed in her formerly-virgin throat. The brief moments where her upper lip was kissing his pubes while the bottom was grazing the part of him where his dick connected to his heavy, sagging scrotum. The glancing instants where she could catch a whiff of that  _intoxicating_  man musk. The feeling of her nose being  _smashed_  into his groin. It was the greatest experience of her life, being used as a tight little throat-sleeve for her perfect love’s perfect cock.

 

_His_  favorite part was that his first lay in three years was with a girl half his age, but he was a simple guy like that.

 

Unfortunately, despite being given some special pills by the scientists who put him up to this, the thick dicked security guard was still only human, and something of a quickshot at that. So, after a  _mere_  five minutes of nonstop brutalizing Sherry’s esophagus, he was on the verge of climax. He probably could have gone another two minutes or so, if not for him looking down. Unfortunately for him, he looked down.

 

Something about the look on Sherry’s face tipped him over the edge. Maybe it was those big, bloodshot blue eyes staring up at him with a genuine look of  _love_  and  _worship_ , mascara running down her cheeks. Maybe it was her cute nose, which currently had a string of snot and spit that was connecting one of her nostrils to his unkempt bush of pubic hair. Maybe it was the sexy hollowed out cheeks look she had whenever his cock almost popped free of her mouth, kept inside of her only by the airtight seal her lips formed over his glands, before it plunged back in. Maybe it was the fact that she was now visibly pleasuring herself, three knuckles deep in her dripping wet, virgin cunt.

 

Maybe it was just that she was really,  _really_  good at being a fucking mouth slut.

 

Whatever it was, it was too much for him, and he let out a guttural groan that echoed through the testing chamber. Grabbing a handful of her hair, he pulled her in hard as his balls tensed up, his dick convulsing within her oral cavity as a powerful orgasm racked his body.

 

“Remember, this is a breathing test,” the voice over the intercom reminded him, “don’t let her up until you’ve gone completely flaccid.”

 

The man didn’t respond, merely grunting as the first of his backed up, gunky cum shot from the business end of his cock directly into Sherry’s eager throat. It splashed hard against her gullet, flooding her foodpipe with a torrent of sticky, thick  ctive fluid. The feeling of being coated with “Leon’s” sticky jizz from her tonsils all the way to her stomach was too much for innocent little Sherry, causing her to cum too. She grunted and choked against her beloved’s thick cockhead as pussy juice squirted from her womanhood across the floor, soaking her one hand in her own slutty fluids while her other tightened its grip on one of “Leon’s” ass cheeks.

 

Still groaning like an animal as he emptied his several weeks’ worth of load in the beautiful young woman, the man had an idea. This  _was_  to test her breathing, right?

 

Without warning, Sherry found her nose being held shut by the man’s thick index finger and thumb.

 

With the fuckstick blocking her airway and the her nose blocked, Sherry’s beet red face began to turn an unfortunate shade of purple. Still, the only thoughts in her mind were of how much Leon seemed to be enjoying himself. That’s all that really mattered, after all. She didn’t need to breathe, or even be conscious so long as Leon was having a good time, she figured.

 

To her credit, she held on much longer than anybody else would have. Whether because of Neo Umbrella’s experiments or her own love for the man holding her firmly against his groin, Sherry remained awake (if very lightheaded) for the entirety of the man’s sickeningly long orgasm. By the time his cock was finally soft enough that he felt like pulling out though, even her inhuman lung capacity was about to give out. Luckily for her, he was done.

 

“Ah, fuck,” the man muttered, letting go of her messed up hair and slowly sliding his now-limp throat plunger out of her thoroughly abused mouth. “You’re the best bitch I’ve ever facefucked,” he said to Sherry, crouching down to get on her level.

 

Sherry was  _ecstatic_  at the compliment, and would have asked “Leon” if he really meant it if her mouth wasn’t too busy to speak. However, it was pretty busy. Between both hacking up thick wads of cum, saliva and mucus, and gasping for air, she was struggling to do either, as they kind of counteracted each other. She several times ended up inhaling when she shouldn’t have been, choking further on the airway-clogging globs of muck that were being forcefully expelled from her throat. After a good two minutes or so of nearly drowning on dry land, Sherry was finally able to breathe normally again.

 

She looked at “Leon” with a gentle, lustful gaze, an almost romantic look if not for the running mascara, red eyes, and layer of spit and jizz and stray pubes that was caked over the entire lower half of her face and continued to drip to the floor. “I love you so  _much_ ,” she said, smiling. The sentiment was punctuated as a bubble of spit popped on her beautiful lips.

 

.”Fuck,” the man said, furrowing his brow. “You’re so fuckin’ pretty I almost feel bad,” he grumbled. “...but only almost.” He gave her a playful, but still firm slap with his rough hand, grabbing her cheeks and squishing them. Without another word, he spit right in her face, landing between her nose and her upper lip, before pushing her away, getting up, and leaving.

 

Sherry simply sat there in a puddle of her cunt juice and spit and his cum, and diligently started to lick it up.

  


* * *

 

**_Day Fifty-Seven_ **

 

“Oh Leon, you’re such a fucking animal!”

 

“Shut the fuck up, whore,” one of the men currently fucking the shit out of Sherry commanded, smacking her jiggling ass  _hard_ as his cocked stretched her asshole wide.

 

“Ahn! Yeah, fuck me up, baby! Hurt me!”

 

“She’s insatiable,” one of the other’s said, shooting his fifth load of the session across her bouncing, beautiful tits.

 

“It means the experiments are working,” said the guy prodding her cheek with the golf ball-sized helmet of his eleven-inch, genetically enhanced super cock. Like a good cumdump, she started sliding her tongue along the length of his veiny shaft, savoring the sweaty flavor of his cuntbuster while occasionally pausing to suckle on one of his enormous nuts. God, she would swear she could  _feel_  the ocean of swimmers churning in those fucking balls. And the smell,  _fucking hell_ , his fucking musk was almost enough to bring her to orgasm by itself. “Ah fuck, that’s it, worship those fucking balls.”

 

“Guys, you  _have_  to try this cunt,” the guy beneath her called, pounding away like a rabbit at her insides. “That healing factor we gave her is working fucking overtime! She still feels tight as a virgin!” Though, to be fair, anything short of an elephant would feel tight to the scientist, whose dick was as thick as a Coke can and twice as long. “I keep getting my cockhead caught on her cervix, it’s freakin’ incredible!”

 

Sherry happily bounced away on the two cocks spearing her nethers, both of which she somehow thought were Leon. Her beautiful, cum-glazed breasts bobbed in the air as her cum-filled belly sloshed like an overfull water balloon. She asked the group, “Do you like fucking me with your  _godcock_ , Leon? Do you like ruining your whore wife?” before going back to making out with the tip of the man at her mouth’s cock, soft tongue exploring his glans and foreskin.  


“Thank god for that new D-Virus we manufactured,” the one who’d jerked off onto her said, wiping the sweat from his brow, “otherwise we wouldn’t be able to keep up with her fucking libido.”  
  
“Maybe  _you_  wouldn’t, Han,” the one rawing her ass said with a cock smirk, “but I’m used to fucking sluts like this back home.”

 

“Oh, shuddup Henderson,” the one in her snatch said, rolling his eyes as his cock rolled into her uterus, “there’s no way there’s sluts like this back in fuckin’ Kansas. Unless you mean your cousins, ha.”  


“Fuckin, say that again!” the other shot back, punctuating his anger with a powerful  _smack_  on Birkin’s ass that rang through the testing room.

 

“Gentlemen, please, focus”, the man getting his cock shined said, taking a handful of Sherry’s hair. Sherry, knowing what this meant, opened wide. “What matters is that the D-Virus was successful. It’s turned the four of us into  _studs_  and the beautiful Sherry,” he explained, casually hilting his entire footlong in Sherry’s abused throat at once, nearly reaching her stomach with the monstrous thing, “into a cock-crazed, degenerate slut who can take  _any_  punishment we give her. It’s an incredible accomplishment.”

 

“I don’t think it was ever in question if she could take  _us_ , honestly,” Han mused, “did you not see what she did with that Tyrant last week?”  
  
“Called him Leon the whole time too,” Henderson chuckled, shooting his sixth load of the night so far into Sherry’s bowels that she felt like it’d come out her mouth. “Never thought I’d see a Tyrant eat a chick's ass, though.”  
  
“I’m not into that sort of shit,” the pussy-pounder commented, “but that time with the licker, holy shit right?”  


Sherry, the whole time they were having their chat, was in absolute bliss. The three “Leons” currently gouging every hole wide enough to fit their baseball bat cocks were the best “Leons” she’d had in… god, it must have been  _hours_  since her last good rutting. She wasn’t used to having to wait so long, it was torturous. She hoped she hadn’t done anything to upset Leon which would have made him deprive her like that. As such, she promised herself that  _this_ lovemaking session she’d try  _extra hard_  to please him.

 

The extra effort came in the form of cumming like a wild animal, Sherry’s entire body convulsing and spasming like she was being electrocuted as the triad of harder-than-steel pricks speared her holes. Her already tight as hell pussy tightened its grip further on the fuckstick invading it, and her asshole did the same to its guest. The feeling of her pussy clamping down on his rod was too much for the man, and he let out a gallon of man milk into Sherry's stretched out womb, coating her fecund insides with his inhumanly thick, mutated semen. “Aaaagh, fuck!”

 

The man at her mouth kept pounding away, using Sherry’s beautiful face like a fleshlight as his cock plunged in and out of the depths of her throat. The bulge of his monster cock in her thin neck was visible to anybody watching. It was like he was snaking a drain with a pool noodle, it was brutal and primal and slobbery.  
  
She was loving every second of it.

  


* * *

 

**_Day Eighty_ **

 

“Alright, slut,” said the faceless scientist as he walked into the glorified prison cell they kept Sherry in when they weren’t fucking the shit out of her, “it’s time for your meal.”

 

“ _Mmmmm_ ,” Sherry moaned, looking up at her visitor without stopping her self-pleasure session. “Leeeeon,” she said with a smile, fingers still plunging in and out of her soaking cunt as her other hand’s fingers worked on her asshole, “I missed you!”

 

“I’m sure you did,” the man grumbled, dropping a plate of nondescript nutritional gruel on the dirty floor. “Bon appetit.”

 

“Thank you my love,” she giggled, crawling out of the person sized puddle of her own juices that stained the filthy mattress she called a bed. On her hands and knees like the good whore she was, she began to eat the ‘meal’ she’d been given.

 

“Wait,” the scientist commanded, giving Sherry a swift kick to the gut to get her away from the slop. “I need to frost it for you,” he muttered, unzipping his pants to reveal his greasy, ugly penis.

 

Rubbing her stomach where the man’s boot made impact, smiling through the pain, she let out a weak, but still reverent, “Sorry, dear.”

 

She sat there, bare ass on the cold, dank floor as she watched the schlubby, unattractive man she thought was Leon jerk his cock off. He looked her directly in the eye as he did it, and after a mere minute, he was shooting a wad of his foul, ropey nutbutter onto her plate of chunky, mashed up something or other. “Now you can eat,” he said with an arrogant smirk.

 

Not saying a word, Sherry dug in, eating the slop with a smile and without a hint of hesitation. The taste of “Leon’s” salty, fermented jizz really elevated the meal for her, taking the flavorless food and giving it a certain disgusting, fetid taste that she fucking adored.

 

After a few minutes, she was done, having literally licked the plate clean.

 

“Very good,” the scientist praised her, gently petting the back of her head.

  
“Thank you, my love,” she mewling, savoring his touch on her hair.

 

“Now,” he said, grabbing her cheeks and squeezing. “Open up.”

 

“ _Ahhn~!_ ”

 

Tongue lolling out, mouth open, Sherry’s face was the vision of cock-hungry beauty. A single drip of spit hanging from the tip of her tongue, she looked up at “Leon” with those pleading, gorgeous blue eyes of her. He gently gripped her tongue and pulled, keeping her mouth open. “Good girl,” he said, hocking a loogie onto her waiting tongue. “Keep it open.”

 

She did as he commanded, keeping her cute little mouth agape as the scientist stood back up and took his cock back in his hand.

 

There was a silent, pregnant pause, before the man let out a stream of mustard-yellow piss directly into Sherry’s mouth.

 

_Fuck,_  she thought, hooking her cheeks with her index fingers to give “Leon” a bigger target,  _I love it when he uses me like a toilet._

 

“Aaaah, fuck, I’ve been holding this in all day,” the man groaned.

 

Sherry could tell. It tasted  _strong_ , pungent. And the acrid smell that wafted into her nose as the warm, foamy liquid started to pool in her mouth, it was suffocating. He’d definitely had a lot of coffee and asparagus that day. How thoughtful of him, making sure her favorite drink tasted extra strong!

 

The flow of his urine continued on uninterrupted for long enough that it was, frankly, medically concerning, but neither the man nor Sherry really gave a shit. By now it was overflowing from her mouth like a saffron waterfall, coating her perky tits with a lacquer of piss. She’d have to remember to lick up the puddle of it that was forming on the floor.

 

Eventually the flow slowed down, before ending with a few short, misty spurts. He shook his cock dry, a few stray droplets hitting Sherry square in the eye.

 

“Swallow,” he commanded.

With an eagerness, she closed her mouth around as much of his stomach-turning lemonade as she could, cheeks puffed out to accommodate it. With a single, hard fought gulp, she swallowed it all, practically climaxing right there from the feeling of his warm, odious waste water flooding down her throat into her sewer of a stomach. “It was so tasty, sweetheart,” she moaned, starting to idly finger her asshole once more, using some piss from her chest as a lubricant.

 

The stink of the room had started to get to the scientist, who was already making for the door. “More where that came from, you stupid whore,” he laughed, zipping his pants as he made his exit.

  


* * *

 

**_Day One Hundred and Eighteen_ **

 

“ _Hnnmmnnngh!_ ” was the only pitiful sound Sherry could make as the long, rough tongue of the horrible mutant fucked its way past her uvula and into her stomach. It was more like a tentacle than a tongue, and pounded in and out of her more like a cock, but it was in the creature’s mouth, so we’ll call it a tongue for simplicity’s sake.

 

It tasted bitter, and chalky, the parts of it that were scraping back and forth on her taste buds. She couldn’t help but gag, not due to the taste but due to a particularly hard tumor or polyp of scabbed over, gnarled flesh was on the part of the tongue that kept gliding past the entrance to her throat. It was like trying to fist a Chinese finger trap.

 

Tears rolling down her face (tears of happiness, mind you), she anguished in the pleasure of having her digestive tract excavated by “Leon’s” delightful ‘french kiss’. The rest of his body was hard at work on the rest of  _hers_ , in the meantime. One of the monster’s tendrily cocks was exploring the deepest parts of her intestines, her asshole held open by a pair of the creature’s fleshy, rotten looking fingers. Meanwhile, his two much larger, flared cocks were alternately pumping in and out of her fucked-raw cunt, taking turns punching through her poor defenseless cervix as they continuously pumped her baby factory full of his inhuman sperm. The thick, porridgy, filthy semen violated every crevice of her womanhood, flowing uncontested directly into her ovaries through the fallopian tubes, as if it had a sentience to it.

 

Sherry was in a constant state of orgasm, and had been for the last hour of their lovemaking. She was so full of her beloved’s vile cockslop that she looked and felt like a woman in the final trimester of pregnancy, despite the only thing in her womb at the moment being a pair of jackhammering mutant cocks, the shapes of which were visible even with the bloating she was experiencing. Over the last five hours she’d been getting fucked by the abomination, she’d done and had done to her every filthy act one can imagine, until the two of them settled on just good old fashioned, raw, primitive  _fucking_.

 

As she deepthroated a monster’s tongue, arms wrapped around him like he was the love of her life (and as far as she was concerned, he was), a scientist in another room shook her head.

“It’s hopeless, sir, the D-Virus is a failure,” she bemoaned, adjusting her glasses. “Every male who was infected with it ended up like Mr. Han in there. The turn into fuck-crazy monsters, lose all intelligence, and then  _literally_ fuck until they die.”

 

“And yet Ms. Birkin is still human,” the idly masturbating higher up observed, raising an eyebrow. “Why’s that?”

 

“Well, we theorize it has something to do with how it interacts with the different hormone levels between males and females, but we’re not sure at this juncture.” The scientist cleared her throat. “She hasn’t shown any major biological alterations aside from a general increase in tissue elasticity and a minor healing factor. Wildly increased libido, depravity and submissive notwithstanding, of course.”

 

“Of course.” The man in the suit came, shooting a rope of cum onto the scientist’s fat ass, which was straining against the fabric of her pencil skirt. “So what do you recommend?”

 

“Honestly sir?” She shrugged. “At this junction, we should just enjoy the show,” she admitted, slipping a hand into her slick cunt and biting her lip as she watched the video feed of Sherry being obliterated by a fuck-crazed super mutant.

 

Back at the action, Sherry had lost control of her bladder from the constant orgasming she’d been subjected to, letting out a weak stream of piss against the abdominal section of her partner. She would have apologized, but the unfeeling, single-minded humanoid was still busy dipping his tongue in her stomach acid, so she wasn’t exactly able to saw anything. The unending torrent of monster jism that was being pumped into Sherry’s lower half at a rate of liters per second had begun to form a thick, off-white pool of reproductive material on the floor beneath the two lovebirds, which Sherry’s accident swiftly mixed itself into.

 

After another hour or so, the beast finally retracted its tongue at an incredible speed, letting out a triumphant, warbling roar as it shove all three cocks as far in too Sherry as he could, as hard as he could. Sherry went limp, held up just by the strength of her lover’s members as the filled her up one last time with their final, most powerful load. After a good five minutes of unloading the last of his jizz into her, the monster pulled out, allowing Sherry to fall hard onto the cum-glazed floor below. She laid there on her back, panting and coughing up semen and other miscellaneous juices the monster had pumped into her, while the mutation shambled away.

 

It didn’t get far as it, having exhausted all of its energy, fell into a pile and expired.

 

“Bring in the next D-Virus subjects, from the non-human experimentation group,” the scientist said over the intercom, still fingerfucking herself at the spectacle.

 

A door to the chamber slid open, and a pair of quadrupedal monstrosities sauntered in. They had the general body shape of a pair of dogs, but they were pretty much unrecognizable, as their entire backs and where their heads should have been were taken up by masses of writhing, crusty tentacles. The only things that really gave them away as once having been canine were the cartoonishly huge cocks that hang from their crotches. Both of them had an enormous dog cock as long as the entire rest of their body, which was dragging across the floor behind them and leaving a trail of constantly flowing precum wherever they walked.

 

Sherry, weakly turning her still-hazy head just enough to see the new guests, smiled. “Another round already? God, you really know how to make a girl seem special, Leon.”

 

* * *

 

**_Day One Hundred and Forty-Nine_ **

 

Leon S. Kennedy (the real one this time) looked on in disbelief at the nude, sweaty woman crawling towards him on her hands and knees. “Sh-sherry?!”

 

“Mmm, you haven’t called me that name in  _months_ , my love,” she said with a husky moan, slinking up his lower half to grab at his belt. “Usually you call me  _toilet,_ or  _whore_ , or some unintelligible zombie-ish groaning sounds,” she mused. Pulling his pants down, she licked her lips. “Now that we’re out of that Neo Umbrella facility, we can fuck like rabbits with nobody to stop us.”

 

Leon was, understandably, quite confused. “What? Sherry, you’re, you’re not thinking straight,” he muttered, looking away from her with a blush.

 

“Of course I’m not, hubby,” she said, delivering a passionate, sloppy kiss to Leon’s now free, throbbing hard on. “Who needs to think when the man in your life has a  _cock_ like this?” She licked it from the base to the tip, looking up at her lover as she did. Granted, his dick was… a bit smaller, than she remembered, but it was all the same. Leon is still Leon after all, and Leon is the love her life. She buried her nose in the confused gentleman’s balls, inhaling deeply to get that delicious musk she loved so much. “Aaaah, fuck, that’s the stuff,” she sighed, a small orgasm shooting through her body from her nose to her cunt, punctuated by a squirt of her pussy juice across the floor.

 

“Sh-sherry, really, Umbrella must have done something to your head, you should really get--  _Ah!_ ”

 

Sherry was already throating Leon’s cock, tongue out to fondle his nuts a bit as she reached the base. She started bobbing up and down on it, like a true professional, giving Leon an overwhelming sense of pleasure that he’d never felt before.

 

To Sherry’s disappointment, however, Leon didn’t last as long as she was used to “Leon” lasting that time, and within five measly minutes of him breathlessly getting his cock devoured by a gorgeous, slutty blonde, he was shooting his load against the roof of her mouth. She swallowed it eagerly… it wasn’t as  _pungent_ as she’d remembered, which was again disappointing, but hey, maybe he hadn’t eaten right that day?

 

“Ah, I’m sorry my love!” She said, tears welling in her eyes. “I shouldn’t have made you cum so fast!” She shook her head. “I’m such a bad cock slut, I’m so sorry!”

 

Leon, confused, blinked back to reality from the afterglow of the best orgasm he’d ever had. “W-what? Sherry, no, it’s--”

 

“Please, punish me, I deserve it,” she whined, taking one of his hands and placing it firmly around her throat. “Choke me until I’m unconscious and then fuck my useless fucking body, my love. Please, it’s the least I can do!”

 

“What?! Sherry, no, you need to calm down, re-”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she repeated over and over, still holding his hand at her neck while starting to fingerfuck herself. “Spit in my fucking gutter of a mouth, sweetie, please! I need you to use me so that I know you still love me!” To accentuate her point, she held her mouth open, beautiful tongue hanging out over her soft bottom lip.

 

Leon didn’t really know what to make of the situation. Something’d been done to Sherry, for sure… but she really, genuinely seemed to want him to be  _rough as fuck_  with her.

 

He took a second to think it over, before furrowing his brow. He’d come to a decision.

 

His grip tightened around her throat, and a wad of saliva was spat into her waiting mouth. “ _Aaahn,_ ” she moaned, smiling and fingering herself harder than ever, mouth still hanging open, “ _‘hank ooh ‘Eon!_ ”

 

Hey, if she’s begging, who is he to turn her down?


End file.
